


i'll be right by your side 'til 3005

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Also squirting is a thing that happens, Alternate Universe - High School, If you leave transphobic comments ill fuckin fight you, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Youngjae is FTM trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum's breathing faltered for a second before picking up; his heart was pounding. Youngjae took in a deep breath, pressing Jaebum's hand in between his legs.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Okay.</p><p>So...That's a vagina.</p><p>Youngjae laughed quietly. "Yes. It is."</p><p>Oh, shit. Did he say that out loud?</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be right by your side 'til 3005

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back when and let me just state that:  
> 1\. I'm not transgender and it is NEVER my intention to falsely potray a transgender character.  
> 2\. If this offends anyone in anyway, please politely let me know and I will take it down immediately.  
> 3\. I'm sorry if any of this comes off as ignorant. Again, I'm not transgender and this was merely for the purpose of character exploration.

Jaebum met Youngjae in late summer at his freshman year orientation. He guessed they must have gone to separate middle schools because not once had he seen someone so beautiful. (If he did, he would have remembered.)

During said school year, Jaebum had three classes with Youngjae. (Biology, History, and Algebra I.)  He would only stay for those periods and then he would leave. Jaebum wasn’t exactly the best student. He remembers skipping school quite often, but it changed as soon as one conversation sparked.

_“Excuse me? Can I borrow a pencil? I think I left mine in my last class.”_

_“Huh? Oh, sure. Here.”_

_“Is this_ _your only pencil?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“I can’t take this from you! How will you do your own work?”_

_“I won’t.”_

_“Such a shame...You look like a really smart boy. You could make something of yourself.”_

 

After that, Jaebum became a regular face at his high school; the teachers thought it was a miracle. Youngjae and him became close friends. The younger boy only learned of his feelings after a drunk phone call.

 

(Thank God Youngjae thought it was cute.)

 

They started to date sophomore year, both gaining teasing from their mutual friends about being lovebirds. Even though most thought Youngjae wasn't good enough for Jaebum, he thought otherwise. Sure, his boyfriend wasn't quite what someone expected as perfect, being a bit chubbier than most boys in their grade, he saw an angel. (He always made sure Youngjae knew he was beautiful.)

 

And now, here Jaebum is, two years later, feeling up Youngjae's soft curves as they make out on Youngjae's bed. Their bodies aren't touching, but Jaebum slowly moves his hands to the younger boy's ass, squeezing it gently and trying to pull him closer. Youngjae counteracts this by pressing his palms against Jaebum's chest and breaking their lip lock.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jaebum asks, voice sounding concerned to match Youngjae's nervous facial expression.  
  
"Nothing...I just think...Maybe tonight isn't the right night."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Way to go, Jaebum. You successfully made yourself sound like the biggest douchebag of all time. Congratulations.  
  
"Oh...I'm just nervous..."  
  
"Don't be. I love you. You know that, right? I love you more than words can say." Jaebum said with a small blush.

 

"I love you, too..." Youngjae said softly, licking his lips nervously. "I need to tell you something...I just don't know how."  
  
Jaebum tilted his head slightly. What could Youngjae possibly be hiding? He wasn't cheating, was he? "What is it?"  
  
Youngjae thought for a moment before taking Jaebum's hand in his own and leading it up his thigh slowly.  
  
Jaebum's breathing faltered for a second before picking up; his heart was pounding. Youngjae took in a deep breath, pressing Jaebum's hand in between his legs.  
  
Oh.  
  
Okay.  
  
So...That's a vagina.  
  
Youngjae laughed quietly. "Yes. It is."  
  
Oh, shit. Did he say that out loud?  
  
"Say something..." Youngjae said with a blush.  
  
"Fuck." He whispered, looking up at Youngjae. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"...Was scared you'd think it's weird. We don't exactly have a great LGBT community here."  
  
"I don't care if you're a boy or a girl; if you have a dick or not. I'd still love my baby."

"Really..?" Youngjae asked softly, heart swelling with love.

"Of course." Jaebum leaned in to kiss the boy for extra reassurance. "Did you still want to..?"

Youngjae nodded in response. Jaebum pulled the smaller boy into his lap, grabbing his hips and rocking them against him gently.

"God..." Youngjae whispered, with a shaky exhale. "You feel so good against me..

." Jaebum felt his pants tighten at Youngjae's words. He sighed blissfully as he littered the blonde's neck with small, wet kisses. His hands traveled up Youngjae's baggy shirt; He looked at the boy for permission and lifted his shirt once he had the okay.

A bra. Or at least, it looked like one. Jaebum hadn't seen many bras in his days. But it was flat; it looked a bit like a sports bra. 

"Stop staring." Youngjae said with a blush, slapping Jaebum's chest lightly. Jaebum laughed and looked back up to the boy.

"I'm sorry...That can't be nice to breathe in..." He whispered.

"It's not..." Youngjae answered, biting his lip slightly.

"So, why don't you...take it off?"

Youngjae shuddered slightly, slipping off his binder. Jaebum let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in as he looked at his now topless boyfriend. Youngjae felt small under the boy's stare and brought his arms up to cover himself, but was stopped by Jaebum's hands.

"Don't cover up..." He whispered, going back to Youngjae's neck to leave a trail of kisses.

"You too..." Youngjae said quietly, clutching Jaebum's shirt. The older boy pulled back to remove his own shirt; Youngjae swallowed before reaching out to trace his abs with his fingertips.

 

Jaebum laughed, letting Youngjae explore his body with his hands. When the boy was done admiring his chest, he pulled Youngjae close, groaning at the feeling of skin against skin. His hands inched up to Youngjae's chest, causing the boy to let out a small whimper as he played with both of his nipples. Jaebum smiled at the noise, replacing one of his hands with his mouth; Youngjae moaned, grabbing Jaebum's hair as he sucked and gently bit him.  
  


"Oh, Jaebum..." He panted out, grinding against the boy's bulge. "I...I'm so wet..."

 

"Yeah?" He asked, pulling away from Youngjae's chest and moving a hand downwards. He undid Youngjae's drawstring on his sweatpants and slipped his hand in over the boy's underwear. He licked his lips, teasing Youngjae by rubbing his clit through the cloth.

 

"Jaebum!" Youngjae exclaimed, legs shaking. "No...I'm really sensitive there..."

 

It's true. During his own years of bodily exploration, Youngjae learned that that little spot caused enough pleasure to turn his legs to jelly just from one small touch.

 

Jaebum smirked at his discovery, rubbing the boy's clit once more. "Huh? Here?" He asked teasingly. Youngjae squealed in pleasure, shutting his legs on bodily instinct and nodding.

 

"Yes! There!"

 

Jaebum bit his lip, parting Youngjae's legs gently as he laid him back onto the bed. He pulled the boy's pants all the way off, leaving him in his underwear; the fabric was darker from the obvious wet patch of Youngjae's arousal.

 

"So pretty..." He whispered, kissing his way down the to the hem of Youngjae's underwear. "Can I..?" He asked, tugging at the waistline. Youngjae nodded, looking down as Jaebum pulled down his last article of clothing.

 

And there it was.

 

Jaebum licked his lips as he looked at Youngjae's sex, almost glistening with how wet it was. "Beautiful..." He sighed in slight wonder as he hooked his arms under Youngjae's knees; he leaned forward, licking up the slit.

 

Youngjae whimpered in pleasure, looking down at Jaebum. "More..." He whispered.

 

"More?" Jaebum repeated the action, suckling on Youngjae's clit gently. He pulled back, this time going to Youngjae's hole, licking into it and moaning at the sweet taste of his boyfriend. Youngjae's legs shook as he brought his hands down to tangle into Jaebum's hair. Jaebum smirked slightly, curling his tongue upwards inside of him. Sloppy sounds filled the room as he ate his boyfriend out. After about a minute, Jaebum parted and leaned up to kiss the blonde passionately. "You taste so good, baby..." He said as he pulled back, voice slightly deeper from arousal. Youngjae blushed and smiled mischievously as he licked his lips.

 

"I know."

 

"Fuck, babe. I can't wait until I get inside you." Jaebum moaned out, trailing his hand down to insert a finger into Youngjae. "God...You're so warm and tight around my finger." After a few seconds, Jaebum entered one more finger along his first. Youngjae moaned as Jaebum scissored them slowly, stretching the boy out. He brought his other hand down to play with the boy's clit, trying to loosen him up. Youngjae whined softly as Jaebum simultaneously curled his fingers upward more. Jaebum licked his lips as the boy arched his back up slightly.  
  


"Is this okay?" He whispered into the boy's ear. He earned a quick nod in response, accompanied by a soft moan. "God," He whispered, breathing a bit heavier. "You're just dripping. Have I made you like this before?"  
  


"Yes..." Youngjae answered, voice higher in pitch than usual.  
  


"Yeah? Did you play with yourself?"  
  


Youngjae made another sound as Jaebum's husky voice tickled his ear. "Yes...Oh! Yes, I did..."  
  


"Naughty boy...Taking care of yourself without me." He whispered, biting Youngjae's earlobe. "From now on, this is mine to play with. Got that?" Youngjae let out a loud moan in response, reaching down with his own hand to rub at Jaebum's cock through his jeans.

 

"God, Jaebum...You feel so big."  Jaebum moaned at the feeling, removing his fingers from Youngjae and bringing them up. "Let me..." Youngjae whispered, taking Jaebum's fingers into his mouth and licking them clean. Jaebum groaned at the sight; Youngjae pulled them away with a smile. "I can suck your cock, too." He suggested.

 

Jaebum felt as if his soul had left his body.

 

He nodded, sitting up against the headboard and undoing his jeans to pull them off, leaving him only his boxers. Youngjae smiled excitedly, kissing and mouthing at Jaebum's dick through the fabric. Jaebum let out a shaky breath. "Baby, don't tease me..." He begged. Youngjae pouted sympathetically, pulling down his boyfriend's boxers. Youngjae's eyes widened almost comically.

 

"I didn't think you were this big!"

 

Jaebum laughed softly; he wasn't like he was huge, just an average 7 and a half inches. At least...He thought it was average.

 

Youngjae took Jaebum's cock into his hands, pumping it a few times, taking note of the small bead of precum that formed at the slit. He smiled before licking up from the base to the top, suckling on the tip gently once he reached it. Jaebum let out a pathetic whine at the wet heat if Youngjae's mouth. Youngjae giggled, sending vibrations down Jaebum's cock and doubling his pleasure. He slowly began to bob his head, using his hand to pump the inches he couldn't fit into his mouth. Jaebum tangled his hands in the boy's blonde locks, guiding him up and down his dick. Youngjae coughed suddenly as Jaebum accidentally hit the back of his throat.

 

"Shit!" Jaebum exclaimed, as he pulled Youngjae back, a string of spit connecting his mouth and Jaebum's cock. "Are you okay, babe?" Youngjae nodded, lips a dark, abused red. "That's enough of that for now." He whispered with a smile, bringing Youngjae up for a soft kiss.

 

"Will you fuck me now?" Youngjae asked softly, blushing.

 

"No. But, I can make love to you." Jaebum whispered.

 

Youngjae blushed at the correction, kissing Jaebum once more. "Do you have a condom?" Jaebum nodded quickly, as if he had forgotten about that; he reached down to find his discarded jeans, dug through the pockets, and emerged with a condom in hand. Youngjae took the package in his fingers, ripping the foil open and sliding the condom onto Jaebum's cock.

 

Jaebum switched their positions so Youngjae was below him and rubbed his dick against the boy's folds. "Are you ready?" Youngjae nodded, biting his lip in excitement. Jaebum nodded, pushing into Youngjae slowly; both boy's let out a moan at the new sensation. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah...I'm fine. Just..wait a few seconds?" Youngjae whispered.

 

Jaebum nodded and waited for Youngjae to adjust. Once he had the okay, he began to thrust in and out slowly, playing with Youngjae's clit.

 

"Oh, fuck...Jaebum, please go faster." Youngjae begged, clenching around his boyfriend's cock.

 

"Shit..." Jaebum groaned, hooking one of Youngjae's legs over his shoulder to try to get deeper as he thrusted at a faster pace. Youngjae let out a loud moan and arched his back as Jaebum rammed into him, clutching onto the sheets.

 

"Oh my God!" Youngjae squealed out. "Fuck yes! Oh shit...Yes, Jaebum...Oh God, you're so deep..."

 

"Yeah?" Jaebum panted out, kissing Youngjae neck. "Does it feel good, baby?"

 

"Y-Yes! Oh, fuck yes! Don't you dare stop." Youngjae answered, clenching once again before throwing his head back with a loud moan. "Oh, shit! Oh, Jaebum, keep hitting that spot!"

 

Jaebum groaned as he sped up a bit more, abusing Youngjae's g-spot. "God, I love you so much..." He whispered into the boy's ear.

 

"Oh...Oh my God...I'm so close."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Mhm...Fucking shit, Jae...Oh God, I'm gonna cum..."

 

"Go ahead, baby. Come for me. Come all over my cock."

 

Youngjae threw back his head with a slight scream of pleasure, legs trembling as he came. Jaebum's eyes widened as he watched, even stopping his thrusts to focus.

 

"Shit...You didn't tell me you could squirt." He said breathlessly, looking at the large wet spot on Youngjae's sheets.

 

"Oops..?" Youngjae panted out with a small blush.

 

"Fuck, that's so hot..." He whispered, beginning to thrust once more, getting back to the same speed he was at before Youngjae orgasmed. "I wanna see it again..."

 

"Greedy boy..." Youngjae scolded, feeling sensitive from his last orgasm.

 

Jaebum panted heavily as he felt his own climax approaching. "Fuck...Youngjae, I'm gonna cum..." Youngjae nodded encouragingly, squeezing tightly around Jaebum's cock, causing him to moan. "Shit..." He whined, thrusting faster before stilling, cumming hard. Youngjae moaned as he felt the slight warmth from the now full condom.

 

"Now, you." Jaebum whispered, pulling out all and tying off the condom once it was removed. He leaned down to eat out his boyfriend once more, playing with his clit as he tongue-fucked the boy down onto him.

 

"Oh!" Youngjae cried out, tangling his hands into the boy's hair and grinding down. "Please...Don't stop." He whispered.

 

"Come on my face, baby..." Jaebum whispered out, pulling back and rubbing Youngjae's clit.

 

"Oh..!" Youngjae exclaimed before hitting his second climax, squirting out onto Jaebum, who seemed to have no problem. "Sorry..." He whispered once he caught his breath.

 

"Don't apologize. It was great." Jaebum said cheekily, wiping his face off on his discarded shirt. "You feel okay?"

 

"Mhm...Come cuddle with me." Youngjae whispered sleepily, reaching out his arms. Jaebum smiled and kissed his boyfriend, laying down to spoon him into his arms. "I love you, Jaebum."

 

"I love you, too, Youngjae. More than words can say."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not transgender and it is NEVER my intention to falsely potray a transgender character. If this offends anyone in anyway, please politely let me know and I will take it down immediately. I'm sorry if any of this comes off as ignorant. Again, I'm not transgender and this was merely for the purpose of character exploration.


End file.
